


Young Lover

by ellerabe



Category: St. Vincent (Musician), Tori Amos (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Character, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: You stole the heart right out of my chest and changed the words that I knew best





	1. The Waitress

Tori let out a harsh breath as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. She used hairspray to try and keep her curls tamed but found it no use before throwing it across the bathroom.

"Wow, you good in there, Rabbit?" Beenie asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep this mop of curls up?!" Tori yelled irritatedly.

"You're just working the reregister, it's fine." The other woman said. "C'mon, I'm sure you don't look bad."

Tori let out a sigh before opening the bathroom door to show her best friend that her red curls were indeed a mess.

"Oh, honey... grab a brush and come to my room." Beenie said before walking to her bedroom.

Tori rolled her eyes before grabbing her hairbrush, the hairspray, and another hair tie. She walked to the bedroom and placed the items on the bed before sitting on the floor. She crossed her arms as Beenie untied her hair and redid it.

"Why the grumpy face?" Beenie asked.

"I feel like a fucking child..." she grumbled.

"You are just barely legal." Beenie teased.

"Oh, fuck off," Tori said before trying to get, but her friend gave her hair a sharp tug with the hairbrush. "BEENIE!" She yelped.

"You have rats' nests in this mess! When was the last time you actually brushed it?"

"I don't know..." she shrugged. "How much do I get an hour again?"

"$10.15 at first," Beenie explained as she tied Tori's hair up into a top knot. "I'm up to $11.50 now though."

"But, you've been working there for like, two years now..."

"I know."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, you impatient brat." Beenie chuckled.

Tori got up and took her things back into the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like she didn't look like herself, curls in a neat and put up, nice makeup, and in a semi-casual barista uniform. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the living room to pull on a pair of plain, black sneakers, and grab her bag.

"You're driving today," Beenie said as she walked into the room.

"What?" Tori asked, slightly taken aback by the comment. "No way, you know I hate to drive in the city."

"You've got to get over the fear sooner or later. I'm not your personal chauffeur." The brunette said as she tossed the car keys to the younger woman.

Tori caught them before narrowing her eyes at Beenie. "It's just a few of blocks away. I can walk."

"We start in ten minutes. There's no way you'll make it. Now come on, speed racer." Beenie said as she opened the front door.

Tori mumbled a 'fuck you' under her breath as she walked out of their apartment. "If I crash it's on you."

"Nope, that's on you, sweetheart. You know how to drive."

"But I have panic attacks driving!"

"Which you have to get over!"

Their bickering continued all the way from their apartment on the fourth floor to the lobby of the complex as they walked down the stairs. When they got outside, Beenie finally took the keys from Tori when they reached the car.

"God bless your wretched soul." Tori smiled sarcastically as she got into the passenger side.

"Fuck off," Beenie said as she got into the car. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Thank you, darling." She smiled cheekily, almost devilishly.

As the car turned on, Nirvana started blaring through the speakers, and Beenie went to turn it down, but Tori swatted her hand away. "It's too loud!"

"I can still hear you talking, so no!" Tori yelled before turning it up even louder.

Beenie rolled her eyes as she drove to the café. She parked behind the building and turned off the car. She rubbed her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Next time bring your earbuds."

"Oh, I have them," Tori said with a smile before getting out of the car.

Beenie rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, and guided Tori inside the back of the small restaurant. They walked through the kitchen, through another door, and Beenie stopped to show Tori how to clock in on the computer.

"If you have troubles, just ask me instead of throwing the computer, stabbing it, or setting it on fire, okay?" Beenie asked.

"Okay..." Tori murmured.

"Okay, get an apron on, and I'll show you the ropes," Beenie said before tossing a brand-new apron to her best friend.

"You didn't tell me I had to wear one of these?!" Tori said loudly.

"First off, quiet down, and second off, yes, you'll get over it," Beenie said before walking to a register. "Now, come here."

Tori groaned before walking to the brunette.

After a good ten minutes of teaching, Beenie left Tori alone to work by herself while she went off to clear up tables.

Tori took a deep breath as she looked down at the computer and all the options and felt panic rising in her. She felt a presence before her, she looked up and said, as if she were a robot: "My name's Tori, what can I get you?"

The older woman before her gave off her order quickly, and Tori tried her hardest to keep up with the woman as she punched in her order. She handed her the receipt once it was printed and looked to the man at the other end of the counter who was making the drinks.

"You can go over there, and he'll have your drink."

The woman nodded with a small 'thank you' before walking over to him.

Another woman stepped forward, and this continued for another hour, person after person. Tori was trying to keep up with all the fast-talking people, the ones who didn't know what they wanted, and the ones with kids, which were the worst to her. Finally, when things seemed to settle down, she pulled her phone from her pocket, to see what time it was. "Only one...?" she asked herself.

"Phone away," Beenie said as she came behind the counter with a container of dirty dishes.

"There's no one in line!" Tori protested.

"Turn around, babe," Beenie said as she saw a woman at the counter.

"Ugh," she groaned before turning, and without looking up, she said: "My name's Tori, what can I get you?"

"A vanilla iced coffee, please." A familiar, female voice said.

Tori slowly looked up, jaw falling open as she saw the woman before her. "St. Vincent..." she mumbled under her breath.

"You can just put Annie on there." She said with a smile as she handed over a five dollar bill.


	2. Precious Things

Tori just stared at Annie for a moment before looking down at the screen. "Okay... uh, he'll have your drink for you." She said as she pointed to the man who was making drinks.

"Okay, thank you," Annie said with a smile before heading that way.

Once Annie had left, Tori let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Holy fuck..."

"What's the big deal, Rabbit?" Beenie asked.

The redhead turned. "Do you not know who that is?!"

"Annie, she comes here almost every day," Beenie said.

Tori shook her head. "You know St. Vincent? The super-hot, bi-con I always listen to, and talk about?"

"That's her?" Beenie asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"If I had known that, I would have told you to work here sooner. She's been coming here the whole time I've been working here. She gets that iced vanilla coffee almost every day between eleven and one."

"Holy fuck..." Tori murmured under her breath.

"Bye, guys!" Annie said as she walked out of the café.

"Bye!" Beenie smiled with a wave.

"She already left?" Tori asked as she turned around to see the door shutting. "Fuck..."

"Don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow," Beenie said before walking to the back of the café with the dirty dishes.

Before Tori could say or think anything else, another crowd of customers came through the door.

As her shift came to an end, five hours had passed, and two breaks had been taken, one more than she was actually supposed to take, but Beenie let her take hers when she saw the panic in her eyes as a group of teenagers came in just after school let out for the day.

They were now headed back to the apartment and she couldn't stop thinking about St. Vincent... Annie, she said to put Annie on the order. She couldn't get over the fact that she had met someone she had been looking up to for years now, and that she didn't say a single thing other than her name, how can I help you, and where to get her drink. She shook her head as she stared out the window.

"What's got you so wrapped up in your head that you're not even singing along to the radio, Rabbit?" Beenie asked.

"Huh?" Tori said as she looked to her friend.

"Exactly my point... what's up with you? Was work really that bad?"

"Well, no... I mean, yes." She quickly said.

"Spill it, T."

Tori groaned as she rested her feet on the dashboard. "I can't stop... thinking about... Annie." She mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I knew it!" The brunette explained.

Tori huffed as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?! She's like... like, a goddess, Beenie. Don't tell me you don't think she's hot."

"Well, yeah. But you don't get like this. I've never seen you like this over someone since..." she trailed off, not wanting to mention Tori's ex. 

"Well, I don't like anyone but you, and then even sometimes I don't like you," Tori said, ignoring the last part of the woman's comments. 

"You do when we're high," Beenie smirked as she parked the car outside of the apartment complex.

"Shut the fuck up... we don't speak of those times." The redhead said before unbuckling herself to get out of the car.

She quickly made her way up to the apartment, leaving Beenie to fend for herself in the cold. She ran up the steps to their apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside, she made her way to the bedroom, shut the door, and sat at her keyboard.

When Beenie finally made it to the apartment, she could hear a dark melody coming from the bedroom and knew to leave Tori alone while she distressed.

Hours passed before Tori emerged from the bedroom, and when she did, she went straight to the bathroom to take her nightly shower. Before the water turned on, music blasted from the Bluetooth speaker in the bathroom, and Beenie could hear it from the other side of the apartment.

Another hour passed before Tori came into the living room with her hair up in a towel and an oversized t-shirt on along with no pants. Beenie looked up from her laptop and saw that Tori looked tired and drained.

"Is it a wine type of night or an ayahuasca type of night?"

Tori glared at her friend. "What the fuck do you think?"

"Okay..." Beenie said before getting up from the table to go to the fridge. "Just a cup?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded as she leaned against the counter. "Please have some with me. I'm not getting high alone."

"We have work tomorrow, you know I don't like getting high the night before work."

"Well, just have a little."

"Fine..." Beenie said before pouring the tea infused with the drug into two small cups. "You're getting a small cup today. I don't want you not waking up in time for work tomorrow."

"Fine, Mom. Thanks." The redhead said as she took the cup to heat up in the microwave.

"You're welcome... what song were you working on in there? I haven't heard it before."

"Oh... it's something I've been working on for a few days now. I'm hoping this helps me get the last few things I need to get it done." Tori said as she took the tea from the microwave to take a sip. "It's called 'Code Red'..."

"It sounded... intense."

"Yeah..." Tori's eyes stared down at the floor before taking another sip.

"Should I ask what it's about?" Beenie asked as she went back over to the table.

"Shit that happened with Erica."

The brunette just nodded. "Okay, well, I'm here if you want to talk, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Tori said before walking past the table. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I love you, Rabbit."

"I love you too, Beenie." She said before going back to the bedroom.

After about an hour, the effects of the drug infused tea started to kick in, and Beenie was unable to focus on her work, so she decided to check on Tori, who had been silent for a while now. When she got to the bedroom, she knocked, waiting for a reply, but never got one. She opened the door to see the redhead at the keyboard with headphones on and her notebook in hand. She walked over and glanced over her shoulder to see she was writing out lyrics.

Tori could feel a presence behind her and turned to look at her friend. She quickly shut her notebook as she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Stop snooping."

"I just wanted to check on you. 'Nd I can't focus on my homework... 'm kinda loopy, man." Beenie chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Tori nodded softly. "Yeah, I'm not getting much done." She said before turning off her music and setting her headphones on the side. "I'm actually getting tired."

"Me too," Beenie said before plopping down on the bed. "What time is it?"

The redhead looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Only half-past nine." She said before laying down next to her friend. "Don't tell me you're all ready to pass out."

"Nah... I was hoping you'd play me something."

"Like what?"

"Raspberry Swirl," Beenie said with a grin as she looked over at Tori.

"You only like that song when you're high."

"You only like to fuck me when you're high." The brunette countered.

"Not true!" Tori yelled as she moved closer to Beenie.

"Next time fuck me when we're sober."

"That's no fun though." She pouted as she rested her head on the other's shoulder. "You know it's fun when we're high." She said with a dazed smile.

Beenie brought one hand to red curls, gently running her fingers through them. "I wouldn't know. We've never had sex sober before."

"True," Tori mumbled as her eyes closed. She cuddled closer to the brunette, nestling into the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Oh, well." She said before closing her eyes.

Before Beenie could comment, a small snore could be heard from the younger woman, and she chuckled. "Goodnight, Rabbit." She said before placing a kiss atop Tori's head.


	3. Hey Jupiter

Two weeks had nearly passed since Tori had started working at the café. Almost every day that she worked, Annie came in to get her usual vanilla iced coffee, and she was the one to ring her up. Every time this happened, she tried not to fangirl and ended up coming off as cold or standoffish.

From the sidelines, Beenie knew what that behavior meant, she actually liked her.

Tori was just clocking in when Beenie yelled for her from the front of the café. "What?" she yelled back as she walked around the corner.

"There's a girl here for you." The brunette said.

"Huh?" Tori asked with furrowed brows.

"She said her name's Jupiter."

The redhead's eyes grew wide at the answer. She looked around the café and spotted the strawberry-blonde in the back corner. "D-did she, uh—did she order anything?"

"I think a chai tea and chocolate chip muffin," Beenie said. "Danny should have the tea ready in a minute. I thought you'd want to take it over to her."

"I-I—" Tori paused when Danny came over with the tea.

"Table sixteen."

"Take it to her. She said she _needed_ to see you." Beenie said.

Tori nodded softly before taking the tea. As she passed the main door, Annie walking in, and she could help but stare at the singer, nearly bumping into a customer. "Shit... sorry..." she mumbled. Her eyes locked with Annie's as she continued to walk, and the black-haired woman flashed her a small smile, which she didn't return.

Finally, she made it to the table where her estranged friend sat, slowly cutting up the muffin that sat in front of her. "Jupiter..." she said softly as she placed the tea down on the table.

The strawberry-blonde glanced up, blue eyes shining just as she remembered them. "Ellen," she smiled softly.

"It's... it's Tori now." She said before sitting across from the younger woman. She had so much rage inside of her that she was trying to hold on. She couldn't let herself explode at work.

From across the table, Jupiter could see the look behind the beloved blue eyes. "Say whatever it is you have to say, Ell—Tori."

"Where the fuck have you been for the past six months?!" She asked in a quiet, yet harsh tone.

Jupiter's eyes dropped to the tea that she grabbed. She took a sip and licked her lips before setting it back down. "Well, where should I start?" she asked.

"The day you left me without a fucking word," Tori said firmly. "How—how could you just leave like that? Erica and I were fighting so much, and you were the only person I trusted... I loved you for fuck's sake."

"I had to leave. I didn't have time to tell you why." The blonde said before reaching across the table to take Tori's hand, but she pulled it back before they could have any type of skin-to-skin contact. She sighed before continuing, "I knew you and Erica were having problems. She talked to me too, you know... we were all friends."

"Yeah... I know..."

"I thought it was best to leave before things got any worse..."

"Worse?" Tori questioned. "Between me and Erica?"

"That and between Erica and I." Jupiter answered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Erica knew, Ellen. She knew that we were... starting something—that there was something between us." She explained. "She told me if I didn't stop that... that she'd kill me or you... or both of us. She said that you were hers, and only hers. I didn't want you getting hurt, so I thought it was best for me to just leave."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I would have left sooner! I would have gotten out of that shit-storm sooner! Do you have any fucking idea what she put me through after you left?!" Tori asked, her voice rising with each sentence.

People were starting to stare, but Tori didn't care. She let out a loud huff before turning to see Annie staring at them. She gulped when she saw the concerned face on the singer.

"Ellen—"

"I said it's Tori." She said in a harsh tone.

"Maybe we should talk later..." Jupiter said as she started to get up.

Tori grabbed the younger woman's wrist and pulled her close. "No, you're not leaving again."

"I'll call you. I swear, E—Tori. Just give me your number."

Tori sighed before standing up. "Stay here." She said before walking back to the counter. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled down her number and the address of her apartment. She ripped the paper from the pad before taking it over to the strawberry-blonde. "Here. Call me after seven. That's when I get off... my address is on there too."

"Are you living alone?"

"No, I'm staying with Nancy for now."

"Okay." Jupiter nodded before folding the paper up and sticking it into her pocket. "I'll call you later, I promise."

Tori just nodded before stepping out of the way for the younger woman to pass her. She watched as Jupiter walked out of the café. She sighed before shaking her head and walking behind the counter.

"Who was that?" Beenie asked.

"Just... an old friend," Tori said.

"How old of a friend can she be? She looks like she's barely eighteen."

"She's actually nineteen, and we... knew each other since I moved here for Erica. They used to be friends." She explained. "We'll talk about it later. Right now I need to calm down... I need a break."

"You barely clocked in!" Beenie said.

"You're assistant manager. Use your powers for good, I'm taking a break." Tori said before going to the back of the café to grab her purse. Once she retrieved it, she walked outside and sat at an empty table in front of the small restaurant.

She grabbed her phone from her bag along with her earbuds and put on some music. She then pulled her notebook from the bag, along with a pen and knew she needed to write out her thoughts. Her thoughts turned into notes that she could see in her head, a perfect melody that she would later have to try out on her keyboard. Her writing came to a halt when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Slowly, her own moved up and she could see Annie looking at her from a table across the gated area of the café's outside.


	4. New York

Annie unlocked the apartment, and let out a sigh of content as she kicked off her shoes. "I'm home!" She yelled.

"Took you long enough! Where the hell have you been?" Toko asked from the living room.

Zuzu ran down the hall and pounced towards Annie, who gladly caught the cat in her arms. "Oh, Zuzu, did you miss Momma?"

"Yes, he did!" Toko said as she approached her bandmate. "So, where were you?"

"At the coffee shop," Annie said as she carried Zuzu into the living room.

"You're going there a lot more than usual. What's up with that?"

Annie sat down on the sofa, letting Zuzu lay across her lap. "I don't know, I like their coffee." She said with a shrug.

"Bullshit," Toko said as she sat down next to the other woman. "You usually only go there after being at the studio and we're done with the album. Is there someone there you like?"

Annie bit her lip as she looked down. "I'm not sure yet..."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Have you not talked to her yet?"

"How did you know it's a girl? Maybe it's a guy." Annie said quickly.

"Annie... hun, you haven't dated a guy since your twenties," Toko said.

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes as her hand lazily moved up and down the cat's back. "Okay, true... I hate how you know me so well."

"So, what's she like?"

"Young..." Annie said hesitantly before chewing on her lip.

"Younger than Cara?"

"I think so. I can't be for sure, but she looks about twenty-ish."

Toko just stared at the other woman, nodding for her to continue.

"She's beautiful though; blue eyes, red, curly hair, freckles."

"Not your usual MO."

"I know," the singer chuckled.

"What's her name?"

"Tori."

"And have you two talked?"

"Not really... just the usual barista-costumer conversation of what do I want, thanks and goodbye," Annie explained. "She's really quiet, doesn't talk to anyone really. She seems like she's in her own little world most of the time."

"Sounds like someone I know," Toko smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Annie laughed as she shook her head.

"It's true. You're always stuck in your own world. Even when you're in a room full of people or on stage."

"It's just how I am." The singer shrugged.

"I know, I didn't mean it in a bad way at all," Toko said.

"I know, I know." Annie murmured. "What have you been up to?"

"Just playing around with sounds for the tour," Toko explained.

For the rest of the night, the two talked about their plans for the upcoming tour for Masseduction. 


End file.
